Lan The Titan
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: Meet the newest edition to the Teen Titans: Lan Savo. He's venomous!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic for Teen Titans! Please review :)**

**Lan The Titan **

**By Prenn**

* * *

The time had arrived! At last, it happened to be the final semester of high school ever—yes, senior year. With senioritis acting as a big hiccup in the road of teen life, Lan certainly wasn't prepared for the day his "unnatural" ability would show up.

Powers, eh, if you could call them that. One day Lan's hands were normal, and the next morning he found claws in the place of his normal nails. These…talons were made of an unbreakable sort of bone that had surfaced from his skin painlessly. It was almost as if they were retractable, but he hadn't found a way to hide them yet. This was Lan's most vulnerable of times. He never had it easy in school with all the incompetent fools roaming about this place.

As soon as Bob took notice of the talons, he made the news spread throughout the entire Downtown City High, courtesy of his girlfriend, Val. Lan's social life was toast. Even the girl who had a crush on him forever, Tara, now looked at him with disgust. It certainly didn't help when Lan was forced into a fight by this one tough guy who called him a prissy because of his freaky nails.

Lan found himself caught in a reflex. Within moments, the rigid gangster was all scratched up and screaming. That big o'l face of his was raw and red. It was almost as if Lan's fangs contained venom of some sort.

And that was it! That was the very last day Lan ever spent at this good-for-nothing school! Downtown City High never provided the quality of education he was looking for anyways. In a whirlwind, he packed up the items from locker 242 that he cared about (and didn't want any snooping locker neighbors to see). With that ratty camo green backpack of his, he climbed out the window and closed it.

A gust of wind swirled the autumnal leaves around the school. It was almost as if nature had sympathized with him and was prepared to give him a second chance. Lan didn't even bother to look back. If there was still somebody out there who cared about him, they would have to come looking.

Not that anybody wanted to. Nobody liked Lan anymore. And they never would—not after the deed he'd done that afternoon. These hands were no longer innocent hands. They were mutant hands. As scared as Lan was right now, he still wished for someone to come along and tell him this thing happened all the time. That couldn't be true. Lan was the only one.

Lan tumbled through the tall grass fields he used to play in as a kid. Now that he reached them, this was a sign he was only about a mile away from his grandparents' little farmhouse. How would he be able to explain this to his them? They had always been so sweet to him! They raised him up from a baby after his mother died in childbirth. Lan often wondered about the father nobody ever mentioned. After all, how could he expect either of his grandparents to know? They had no knowledge of their daughter's "secret" boyfriend.

There was the house—a three-story peach-colored box with cozy little windows with the shutters you can open and close from the inside. There was a garden surrounding the green patch of land on which they lived. Cows were grazing somewhere way back. The great white silo stood as mighty as ever.

Lan used the house key to get in. "Hey, boy! You're home very early today." Grandmother Petunia was mending the old shag rug in the living room. She smiled too often, Lan thought, even when he didn't deserve it. That lovingly perfect face gave the boy quite the guilt wave. The woman trusted Lan and gave him a certain freedom parents were very much unable to give.

"Yes, I know." Lan took his backpack upstairs. He shuffled through his things, shoving everything he could into the suitcase and knapsack he owned. Everything valuable to him could fit in these three objects. It took him about an hour to finish packing everything up.

Lan sat on his bed, puzzled, as the adrenaline pumped through him. What to write was still a mystery. Staying here in this town where the authorities could find him was _not_ an option. No way, no how, could he ever consider staying. This note he was going to write…it couldn't explain _everything_, but it had to explain _something_.

Two o'clock had come and gone. Still Lan hadn't gotten past the words, "Dear Grandpa Fitch and Grandma Petunia."

Somebody came in through the front door downstairs. Ahh, now Lan was sweating. Grandpa Fitch rarely finished tilling the fields this early in the afternoon. He always governed the household with a firm hand. With Grandpa around to heap more guilt on Lan, escaping would be nearly improbable.

Lan had better hurry up.

"I believe Lan went up here an hour or two ago…" Footsteps were marching up the stairs! Grandma Petunia had ratted him out!

Hastily, Lan shoved the suitcase, the backpack, and the knapsack onto the other side of that bed.

"What was that noise? Lan? Are you hurt? Are you still in there?" Grandma Petunia knocked with her knuckles lightly and opened the door at the same time.

Thank goodness, Lan had time to make it look like he had been catching up on his sleep.

"Lan?"

_That_ voice wasn't anyone the boy recognized. It was quite a young one too.

Pretending to be in a waking daze, Lan shifted around and cast his glance towards a chick with perfectly-tanned skin, dark maroon hair, and auburn eyes. She was a mighty attractive girl too—it was obvious she tried hard to be one.

Come to think of it, Lan might have seen her around once or twice. He recalled a vague image…pristine clothes, neatly organized desks, matching white and red ties…_student council preps_! This chick belonged to the elite, pompous student council!

"Hello there, I'm Elixa Bouyan." She smiled at me. "I'm—"

"From the student council." Lan sat up. "Yeah I know. Blah blah blabbity blah."

Elixa didn't know how to respond.

"What do you want?" He challenged her blank stare. With girls like this, Lan used to wish there was some spark of intelligence beyond that spacey look. He'd always been left disappointed. Nowadays, he liked to cut right to the chase. He had a very low tolerance for sugarcoating. "Well?"

"I'm…" She bit her lip when she looked back at my grandmother.

"Oh I get the hint!" Petunia fluttered down the stairs.

Elixa shut the door. I took advantage of the seconds she had her back turned and grabbed an old baseball bat of mine. "Lan…what are you doing with that?"

"Just a precaution." Lan's voice cracked, but he didn't care. Puberty happens, ya know.

"I don't mind. Precautions are natural at times like these." Elixa seemed oddly relaxed. "I hope you don't mind me mentioning earlier today. The principal found that one boy. You'll be glad to know they were able to rush him to the hospital just in time. He'll be fine."

"Go back to school, girl. You're not welcome here."

"You weren't going somewhere were you?"

Lan didn't like those eyes…_those prying amber eyes_!

"I bet you've been waiting a while for someone to tell you who and what you are."

Lan scoffed. "No."

The lie was too obvious for even this lass to fall for. "I knew it the moment I saw your fingers today, but your yellow eyes have just confirmed it. You're a Sarcon, Lan, and I'm not about to let you forget it."

"What?"

"Trust me."

"I don't."

"That's normal."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll give you a chance. But if you don't impress me within the next five minutes, I'll make sure you never see me again."

"Thank you." Elixa was starting to let the pressure get to her. "A Sarcon is a special tribe of Egyptian people who practiced honing in on a natural toxic venom that flowed through their veins. After hundreds of years, they discovered that the strongest output was near the hands, and…hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Lan had already gathered his things and unlatched the window. He'd just have to live with the fact that he didn't leave a goodbye letter. "Golly, you sure do talk a lot." He smirked as she rushed over here in that ridiculous manner which resembled the way a ballerina would dance.

"Lan! You can't leave now!"

The risky boy took hold of her arm with his strong grip. "You're right; I can't leave without a hostage. I'll need a backup plan to ensure my safety if I'm somehow being traced."

"You're not, I swear!" She said fearfully. "What are you doing? You're not about to leap out of a second-story window, are you?"

"Trust me." He whispered back the very words she had taunted him with once before. In a blur, the pair had landed in a giant hay bale. The worst casualty might have been a bruised shin. That, and, the pesky girl had fainted. Lan huffed in frustration and saddled her around his back. He began his trek—his quest—to nowhere. It was very frightening indeed to not know where you were heading in life.

From a distant bush, a little black fox was observing the scene. He stalked the renegade with great stealth. He wasn't ready to make the stranger aware of his presence just yet. This fox had plans. Precautions, if you will.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! It's Prenn again with another lovely chapter! Please review and tell meh whatcha think :D**

* * *

Lan's body wasn't totally prepared for a long journey on foot, especially with a person in tow. The fragile little thing still hadn't woken up yet. Well, let's be honest here, Elixa Bouyan was _not_ little. Lan spotted a restaurant called the Pizza Corner and walked inside. He hoped and prayed that the girl wouldn't embarrass him when and if she woke up. The Sarcon boy wanted to get in, eat hearty, and slip out quietly.

Unfortunately this was not going to be an option.

Not in Jump City.

Lan had unbeknowedly crossed the border into the famed city where local urban myth superheroes lived. They were known as the Teen Titans.

The restaurant was crowded and buzzing as usual. Lan saw a lot of freakishly dressed people. _Must be come sort of lame convention around_, he thought. He was placed at a booth near the center of the restaurant. Wasn't that just fantastic?

Near a window seat, there sat a green boy in a rayon suit and a larger young man with various metal pieces attached to him. Lan found their costumes to be particularly obscure. He kept being drawn to them because they couldn't make up their mind on which pizza to order.

"NO PEPPERONI! No way, no how! It's MEAT!" The green boy shouted with a hoarse voice which proved he was a bit of a loud person.

The robot-looking dude replied with vigor, "You can just pick it off your side!"

The waitress smiled sweetly and said, "Why not order two separate pizzas?"

"Golly, why didn't I think of that?" The green kid winked at her.

"One pepperoni and one cheese pizza coming right up." She departed.

"BB, you were using me to hit on that lady!"

The teenager relaxed a bit and inspected the dirt or whatever that was underneath his nails. "Ah, relax, Cy. Don't pretend like you've never—"

"I haven't."

"Oh. Sure."

"It's true!"

Some girl emerged from the bathroom yawning as if she had just awakened from a nap. She had very strange green eyes. She lightly skipped over to the table where these two nincompoops were still arguing.

"Star! Don't scare us like that!" Greenie seemed concerned.

By the way this "Star" behaved herself, it was made obvious to Lan that she was quite an airhead. And a bit obscure too. She had very weird speech patterns. "Robin is wanting me back at the tower." She stood up. "I must be going." On her way out, she smiled politely at Lan.

The Sarcon boy got a very strange vibration from her. It sent a tingling chill up his spine. What a silly thought! Those had to be contacts she was wearing.

Right?

After all, Lan himself had purple hair and it had always grown in that way. As a child he had to dye it, but later on in Junior High, it made him seem sort of cool to have purple hair. Chicks did originality. Not like Lan's ever met the right girl cuz he certainly hasn't. He's never even been on a date.

.

Dotting the perimeter of the Pizza Corner's street was that mysterious fox again. He had paced back and forth several times as if he was expecting someone to come out.

Many people came out, actually, but the fox wasn't interested in any of _them_. However there seemed to be someone who took an interest in _him_. She was kind of tall for her age, definitely pretty, and had a very innocent demeanor.

"Oh look what luck has bestowed with me today!" She picked up the fox. "I have found you, my long-desired companion! Your fur is positively black and your eyes are yellow like a certain dress I used to own. Come with me and I shall be giving you a new home!" She stroked his fur.

The fox was a bit distressed as he was being carried further and further away from his target. If only she would set him down, then he'd stand a chance at regaining the time he lost.

But no, she held him the whole time. To her, he was just a pup after all. Pups need nurturing, caring, and a warm motherly figure since there were none present.

"I will be taking good care of you. I am knowing this one friend of mine who has a way of animals. I am sure you do not understand what I am saying. However when Beast Boy talks to you, you shall. You may be becoming a member of our family after all!"

Up ahead, there was a gigantic tower in the shape of a capital T. Down below there was a seaside view and a rocky shore. Waves gently knocked against it creating a very oceanic sound. The scent of saltwater danced on the top of the fox's nostrils.

The girl was nearing the tower.

"We are almost being home!" She whispered excitedly. "They won't be waiting much longer to meet you! My animal-loving friend may take some time yet, but he will be home soon."

_Oh jeez_, the fox thought. Not them…not now…not the…

_When there's trouble, you know who to call _

_From their tower, they can see it all _

_When there's evil on the attack _

_You can rest knowing they got your back _

_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol _

_TEEN TITANS, GO! _

_TEEN TITANS, GO! _

_With their super powers, they unite_

_Never met a villain that they liked _

_They got the bad guys on the run _

_They never stop until the job gets done _

_Cause when the world is losing all control _

_TEEN TITANS, GO! _

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_


	3. Chapter 3

Blair just had to sigh. She didn't have any other reaction to what was going on around her other than sighing, in all honesty. After all, what else is there to do when you're bored other than sigh? Her shift at the Pizza Corner had ended and she was stuck with nothing to do with the remaining hours of daylight.

Most days, Blair would stroll along town and maybe do a bit of grocery shopping. But Blair just didn't feel like it. Despite her wanting to find something to do, nothing appealed to her. Going home and watching television didn't sound like fun. Neither did surfing the internet. But she also didn't want to be outside because even as a child she was never very active.

Come to think of it, the only thing Blair actually considered doing was working longer hours at the Pizza Corner. But she didn't, mainly because she didn't feel like it.

She could go to the park and mingle, but like everything else, the activity didn't appeal to her at the moment. So, Blair found herself walking through town incredibly bored. She wanted to do something and yet she wanted to do nothing. Two opposites colliding in the worst possible time: a free Saturday night.

Maybe there was a new movie she hadn't seen.

Blair mentally ticked off numbers on her fingers as she thought about the movies that were out. There were a few, but none sounded interesting or she had seen them. Twice. Some even three times.

Yeah, she has that much free time.

A lonely girl without anything to do. Fifteen years of age, darkly tanned, and beautiful brown eyes, and yet she was alone. Blair had plenty of crushes over the years—what girl didn't—but each time they found someone else. Then again, she was only a teenager, and relationships don't last forever. She could—should—wait for the right man to come along and sweep her off her feet and take her away from the boringness Saturdays bring.

As Blair walked past a small area, crowded with all kinds of people, she made certain to avoid the crowd. While she could easily strike up conversations, she was still shy about it and rather wouldn't.

Someone ran into her shoulder, almost making her topple over. That same someone caught her, steading her before frowning.

"Hey," He said, "Watch where you're going next time, chica. You may actually knock someone over."

Blair bit her lip. She wanted to say something sarcastic in response, and she had it on the tip of her tongue, but she held it. While the adult she had ran into certainly needed to learn a little bit of respect, she didn't really have enough confidence to stand up and tell him what was on her mind.

After all, that dude had ran into her, not the other way around!

"Sure, whatever." was all Blair made out before she finally found a way out of the crowd. Adults were people she wouldn't often get involved with when it came to drama, mainly because they didn't understand her. Her own parents had just thrown some money at her face and abandoned her to fend for herself after a certain incident.

She couldn't think about it. If she thought about it, things would freeze, or she would see things. Blair hated the nausea feeling that followed her visions and despised watching as people couldn't do anything while she froze the world in time for a second. Millisecond. It depended on how strong she was and how long she had withheld her power.

Blair passed by various stores as she decided she would head home. Shoe stores, food stores, book stores, even a gothic poetry story.

.

In that very same poetry store, Raven was browsing silently through the Edgar Allen Poe books. It wouldn't have taken her empathic abilities to know someone was conflicted as they walked past the store. She could've felt their emotions from miles away. But it was a self-issue, and the only way to solve those was with the person solving it themselves.

Besides, she had a book to find. A certain one in mind.

Raven had grazed through almost all the bookshelves in the entire store and she had yet to find the book that appealed to her. A book that stood out amongst the others. One that didn't belong.

Well, she had found plenty of those before, but she had read them all.

Her hood was down as she hovered, reading the title of a book that she hadn't read. Raven put it under her arm as she went to the check-out line, only to suddenly pause. Something had caught her eye. The sorceress turned around, wondering what it was that had stood out.

There, under the bookshelf, was a white book.

Raven knelt down and picked it up, dusting off the noticeable dust that had covered the title. But after brushing the dust away, Raven was stumped to find out there was no title to the book. The cover was extremely thick, at least twice the size of a normal hard-back. Even flipping the book open, she found out that it wasn't even filled. All the pages were empty.

Maybe it was a journal no one had ever bothered to buy or use. It looked brand new after she had cleaned it off. Raven allowed a small smile as she walked towards the register with both books. The white one was certainly beautiful in a mystic kind of way. She would buy it, if not for show, then something to record her own spells and the like.

"I'd like these two, please." She told the emo-looking worker. He just sighed as he picked up the other books and scanned it. Through his black hair, rusty brown eyes, and pale skin, the boy looked younger than he probably was.

When he lifted up the white book, he sighed, placing it back as he glanced up at Raven with an are-you-kidding-me face.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked, though she felt the annoyed emotion coming off of the cashier. All the boy had to do was get her checked out and she'd be on her way.

"We don't own this book." He stated simply, tapping the white journal. "It's too…cheery."

Didn't own it? Did that mean that someone had come in and left it?

"Okay, then. Just check me out with the other book and we're done here." Raven informed, blinking. She wasn't surprised, the book was certainly strange, but that's why it appealed to Raven. Getting it free was all that better. If it was someone's, they should've taken better care of it than letting it get all dusty under a bookshelf.

"Whatever."

Raven left the store soon after with both books, hovering, not walking. She opened the white book again just to see if there was any kind of name written on the inside, but there wasn't. It was ownerless–or it had been. Now Raven owned it. The mystery book. Journal. Diary. Whatever you want to call it.

Raven place the book into her cloak and opened her other one. Her eyes flickered across the page, instantly entranced at the stunning hook that started off the book.

The white book inside, however, wasn't lifeless. One word burned onto the cover, even if no one could see it.

* * *

**Review Please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep, I've been sitting on a few chapters of this story for a couple of days so I'm gonna start updating more often :D This is till part of my friend Jetafray Angel's section that she wrote just like the last chapter. Enjoy the plot, and please review, thanks :)**

* * *

The yellow bag flew back at a sudden impact, just mere inches from hitting the ceiling. If flew back down quickly, but was shot back up by the same force from before.

Robin moved out of the way before the punching bag could slam into him. He stopped it with his hands and whipped off the sweat that was resting on the top of his mask. He had been training hard the past few weeks. Why?

There hadn't been a single villain.

Robin found himself punching the bag again.

It had been oddly quiet ever since the Brotherhood of Evil had been taken down. All the villains were frozen. Well, all except Doctor Light, but he was in prison. But surely more villains would step in, right? There were always new villains. Always. Robin slammed his fist into the bag.

It was never quiet in the life as a hero. Sure, there was the occasional minor robbery, but it was so easy to stop those. None of it was thrilling. It was just a yawn. Robin wasn't saying he had fun beating up the bad guys. He was saying he liked the challenge.

He knew that as soon as they let their guard down, someone would strike. Someone would decide right then to step in and make a catastrophe they wouldn't expect. A new villain would rise. And, just like the others, he would fall.

Robin dodged the bag.

Then there was the matter of Slade. And Terra. And the Thing. Slade hadn't made a single appearance since the Trigon incident. After regaining his flesh and life, he had vanished and left the scene. The world. Not only that, but Beast Boy was certain he had seen Terra. TERRA! The blonde girl who had betrayed them for Slade!

Robin kicked the punching bag.

True, she had eventually turned good again. Only she was changed to stone at the same time. Why did Beast Boy believe Terra was alive even though she was a stone statue? Okay, maybe she had come back and lost her memory like Beast Boy claimed, but what could they do about it?

The punching bag slammed into Robin's face, knocking him off his feet as he fell onto the mat.

Of course. He had let his guard down and he had been hit. Wasn't that how it always went? If he kept his team on their toes, nothing would surprise them. They would be back in the game as soon as it came. It would be hard to stop them from giving up whatever it was they did in their free time, but Robin could do it.

He knew Cyborg was probably working on the T-Car. For the past week Cy had been working on upgrading it and keeping it in top condition. None of them had been allowed to see it. Cyborg had even set up a Bug Killer so Beast Boy couldn't sneak in.

Raven had thrown herself into books. She did mingle with them occasionally, but she spent almost all her time in her room reading. Or that's what Robin thought she did. Raven was a private girl, and ever since her father came into the picture, they all understood that and respected it. Happily, might he add.

Starfire spent her time spoiling Silky, shopping, or working on her make-up usage skills. Yes, he and Starfire had gone out on the occasional date, but there was still so much time.

Beast Boy had begun to play an endless amount of video games. He may even be able to beat Cy a few times with the amount he'd been playing, but that was still a bit unlikely.

Robin had been the only one working. He trained. He researched. He did anything he could to track down Slade, Thing, and even Terra, now that he admits it. Something just to be interesting.

Even if Robin wouldn't say it out loud, he knew it was true. Despite how much he knew it was good that no one was attacking and there was a relative peace; Robin still missed it.

He missed the action.

Just as he thought that, red light suddenly grazed across the area. Alarms blared. Robin, hiding a small smile, rushed into the ops room, throwing the doors open. Raven was getting her herbal tea while the other two boys were competing in video games. Starfire had been painting her nails. But now, all were suddenly alert as they glanced at Robin.

"Trouble."

.

Lan was slurping his spaghetti. As Elixa began to stir, she rubbed her eyes. She mumbled something about "bright" then calmly glanced over her shoulder at her kidnapper. It was safe to say that he was completely fixated on his surroundings more so than the meal.

Unlike most preppy girls of her age, Elixa remained silent though common sense was telling her to scream and run. There was a strange denotation about this boy that both frightened her and made her feel secure at the same time. After all, the boy's misdirected angst was not directed at her. She had nothing to fear from him. Unless he was unstable.

Now, Elixa wasn't the best judge of character, but she felt confident in thinking Lan was perfectly stable. Mostly. Maybe. Okay, it was more of a hopeful thought.

"Hey there." A young, pretty teen girl with a smile on her face looked at Elixa. "Are you ready to place your order now?"

"Me? Uh, I'll just have a mac and cheese and some juice or something."

"What flavor?" The waitress asked, pulling a bright green Tinker Bell pen from her ear.

"Eh, whatever's tastiest." Elixa said politely.

"Okay! Coming right up!"

Elixa turned her gaze towards Lan briefly. She casually shifted her eyes along the wall until she met the window. She noted the bright vibrantly bright blue sky laced with clouds. What a clear afternoon! If only her little follower, er, apprentice would show up.

Honestly he could just pop in at any time and Elixa would be happy. You see, Elixa had been training a certain special eighth grader to take over her position in the student council after she graduated. The kid's name was Zentak, and he was a perfectly appeasing person too.

The thing about him was, he had this incessant habit of being tardy. Zentak was supposed to be keeping watch over Elixa until she was formally graduated from high school. Zentak was of an uncommon (but not rare) tribal line, that being the species of fox transformers.

Where was this kid when he was needed most?


	5. Chapter 5

.

"I hope you are being easy now, Jules." Starfire cooed to the newfound fox whose tame mannerisms had surprised her. "It is just an alarm. This sort of occurrence happens all the time." She whispered. "It is probably a drill—certainly not anything serious."

"Actually, Starfire," Robin had his muscly arms crossed and there was an unsettling expression on his face, "This isn't a drill."

"What?!" Beast Boy exclaimed in surprise just as he and Cyborg were walking into the place. A broad smile flashed across his face. "You mean…we finally have a job?"

"Yes. But this is nothing to be happy about." Now, Robin was so talented at masking his own emotions that none of his acquaintances could tell the difference when he was sad or happy. In fact, Robin was more than pleased to see that his skills were still needed for something more than what the others called "fun". "Someone has intruded on our security systems. It's logical to assume this person was not an ordinary human."

"Please don't tell me it's broken." Cyborg huffed nervously. "Not after all those hours I slaved around…you wouldn't do that to me Robin old buddy, would ya?"

Robin' face didn't even twitch, "What's done is done."

Cyborg moaned melodramatically.

Raven stared dryly. She hoped that the dude would have matured by now, ya know, after all the missions they've been on. "We have a few workers out there." She reminded the group. "So I'm gonna go interrogate them. Who's with me?"

"I am!" Beast Boy stood up.

"I am thinking Jules will be needing my loving carefulness." Starfire said. "I would like to remain in the building so to offer him the proper care he deserves."

"All right, Star, you stay here and guard the place, but the rest of us are going out." Robin decided. "Hurry up guys, there's no time to waste."

Soon enough, Starfire's four teammates were gone. Jules the fox was sniffing the air suspiciously as he tried to scoot away from Star. "You should be calming down, Jules." Starfire warned. "Place your confidence in Robin like I do and you'll find little to worry about."

The fox saw something outside that inspired him to run anxiously down the hall.

Starfire scoffed. "Jules!" She chased after him. "Come back, my furry friend!"

The fox found its way back out easily with the security systems down. An ordinary fox wouldn't think like that. Starfire didn't even notice, which, the fox was grateful for. He had this feeling she wouldn't be able to put the pieces together even if she had them all in the first place. She didn't now and never would. Jules would make sure of that.

Once he was in decent position to survey the scene, Jules locked his eyes on an object soaring high in the sky. It was continuously distancing itself from the tower. Jules was led to believe that the object was once present in this very location.

"Jules, there you are."

He didn't even get a chance to breathe before he was scooped up by the girl.

"…You mean there was a person here but then they just…left?" Starfire overheard Robin interrogating some of the outside workers.

"The perimeter is secure." Raven announced.

"Did the intruder say anything about coming back?" Robin asked the gardener.

"No, no." The man replied. "I only saw her from a distance."

"HER?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes, she had these large white wings. And she didn't even do anything once she broke the security system. Just stood there, and looked around a bit. Then she just left."

"Since she didn't cause any damage, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. If she ever returns, kindly inform her that she is somehow interfering with our systems and ask her to leave." Robin said smartly.

"What'll we do if she attacks?" Asked another worker.

"Restrain her, capture her, and bring her to us for questioning." Raven stated. "That's only common sense after all."

"See, Beast Boy?" Cyborg elbowed his friend. "It was only just a coincidence. No need to get this excited over it."

The green boy frowned, "Coincidences don't exist." He muttered with a little sulk.

How right you are, Beast Boy, Robin thought. Science seemed to have a way of disproving that theory, though, Robin himself sometimes defined science itself.

Meanwhile Jules growled at Star, who didn't understand why. "Jules, my friend, why have you been so grumpy these past few minutes? Has something caused you discomfort?"

Jules growled once more but when he did not get the reaction he wished, he bit her lightly on the arm. She cried out slightly and dropped him on reflex. As soon as the fox's paws hit the ground, he trotted away at a speed that was impossible for human feet to trace.

Starfire was not a human, and she did not have to try and outrun Jules either. Easily she would have been able to return him. But what was the point in going to all that trouble…if he was not happy?

.

As Blair was heading home from work late in the afternoon, she thought she'd pay a visit to her old friend Keru. Last year, the teen had been her personal tutor for subjects like science and algebra which she wasn't stellar at. The walk was lengthy enough and by the chill outside she was relieved when she finally spotted Keru's trailer. It was the only one with "groovy" orange drapes so bright they were visible from the outside.

Blair knocked gently on the door. There was no answer. She knocked once more, but with a more impatient repetition. She turned her head just so she could get a view to the back of the trailer where Keru kept his bicycle. Of course Blair would pick the one day to swing by that Keru was out shopping! Or partying, or eating, whatever it was he liked to do.

.

Robin wasn't going crazy. Nope. Never. He would never go crazy. He hoped. And told himself. After all, what is one supposed to think after they see a white streak zoom across the sky? It was too fast for a cloud and too big for a bird. Details were sketchy, and it oddly annoyed Robin.

Yes, he was now certain. He had seen a flying girl with wings, no doubt. Nope, not crazy! Long white wings. Wasn't that what to police officer had said earlier? Some girl with white wings? Could it be the same girl? Probably. There was a high chance of that.

Maybe he should look up 'winged girls' on the web and try his luck… Nope, the only result he got was some series called Maximum Ride. Nothing about an odd winged girl who messed up the security systems.

Although, while he wouldn't admit it, Robin like the feeling. What feeling, pray tell? The one of a new mystery. Trouble. Activity! Something was happening, which meant he had a reason to be up and researching. …Okay, maybe he was being a bit obsessive, but it was way better than being bored! Way better. A billion times better.

Obviously, Robin should've accepted those four mochas from Cyborg. What had the robot been trying to do, anyway? Shouldn't his team want him to relax? Were they conspiring against him? No, no, that was absurd.

Where was he? Oh, yes, the girl! Strange thing, really, if he press his mind for the details. It had been a blue of white, but the wings and white hair had been clear. And the eyes–chilling, deathly pale blue eyes. There was a twinge of familiarity from what he saw, though, like he knew it from somewhere. Had he known the girl? Possibly. Maybe. Nah, probably not. But there was still a chance.

Oh, who was he kidding? What were the chances of the girl appearing again?

"Robin?"

Oh, what did Starfire want? "I would like to come in, Robin."

Oops, had he said that out loud? Maybe he really was going crazy, being cooped up in his study. "Come on in, Star," Robin called, letting his face fall onto the computer keypad in front of him.

Random letters formed on the Google search bar, but he couldn't care less. He was a tad hyper, but he was just about ready to…give up? NO! What was he thinking? Robin, THE ROBIN, never gave up! He'd be, well, darned if he were to give up!

Starfire approached him, placing her warm hand on his back. "Robin, perhaps you should go to bed? I do not see why you would be worrying yourself over an accident." Like Jules. Oh, why had the little fox left her? He hadn't been happy? It hurt her to admit it to herself, but the fox was probably (hopefully) better without her. Maybe the little foxy didn't need her.

Robin wasn't tired. No, just annoyed. Why couldn't Star see something big was going on? He just knew it! It was like the crawling under his skin. He got it a lot, honestly. Like in Tokyo, or when they all met, or even when his parents had…died. No, no revisiting that memmmm…

Wait…

"Starfire, can you give me a minute?" Robin choked out. It couldn't be, could it? If his hunch was right–and they almost always were–then this was big. Maybe. Possibly. Probably not, but still!

Starfire frowned, removing her hand. If Robin did not want her company, that was fine. Even if it hurt her to admit it. Did all her friends wish to leave her? First Jules, now Robin? Would Raven soon abandon her as well? "Alright, Robin. If you need something–"

"–I'll call you," Robin finished. Star nodded before hurrying out the room, frowning deeply. Robin's hands instantly began to zoom across the keyboard as the door slid shut. He knew he was right. The girl was familiar because he had seen her before, that was for certain.

That night. When they had been performing. The same girl, with the same white hair, and 'fake' white wings. What was her name? Hadn't she told him? Wasn't it Heminy? Something like that. Or was that her last name?


	6. Chapter 6

**Shorty chapter for now! :D**

**Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**~Prenn**

* * *

Blair twirled as she placed a pizza box on a customer's table. Blair served lots of people in her day. Therefore, she had seen plenty of the weirdest people ever known. So far, the Titans held the spot for being the weirdest. Or did, until they had entered.

Really, what kind of boy carries an unconscious girl on his shoulder and expects nobody to notice?

Blair did consider herself lucky she hadn't been the one to serve them. No, it was some other waitress, going by the name "Angie", one of the newest waitresses. She didn't talk much, and she only worked small shifts, much to Blair's annoyance.

Why couldn't some boy take interest in her, for once? Blair was always a bit…closed, if she'd admit it. Boys didn't take an interest in her because she didn't take an interest in them.

Holly fudge, where did those thoughts come from? Seriously, she was just walking back to the counter to get a refill for one of her customers! Sometimes, Blair didn't know why, but her thoughts had a mind of their own.

Well, she did know why.

Because of her powers. Well, excuse her for being a w—no, even thinking that word had power. Things would happen. Odd things. Things she couldn't explain. Life was so unfair sometimes! It was like it personally pi…cked… Why was it sudden all of a sudden?

Blair glanced around, realizing no one was moving or speaking other than her. Well, crud. Just her luck. Powers acted on their own. With her lucky, they would be frozen for forever (obvious exaggeration) but still. Her powers knew what was best for her, after all. If she needed time to think, she was given the time.

And time was the only thing Blair didn't need more of.

.

Lan noticed almost instantly everything and everyone was silent. As did Elixa, thus both of them taking onto the stillness of the place. His eyes wavered, looking for the source of whomever had frozen time.

After all, he (and, apparently, Elixa) were immune to the freeze.

His eyes fell on the tanned girl who was still moving. Her hand was hiding her face, but it was clear she was annoyed. And, judging by her demeanor, she hadn't meant to freeze the place.

Like Lan hadn't meant to lose control. Maybe he could corner the girl and talk to her. Then again, that would mean leaving Elixa, his hostage, and he couldn't have that. Nope. She was his only hope for an escape.

Unless…If the girl could also freeze time, could she rewind it?

Slight hope sparked in Lan. He would confront the girl, and bring Elixa with him, and perhaps she would help him. Then, Elixa could go home, and he would never have been…

He shuddered unwillingly. Sadly, that shudder was enough to attract the attention of the girl, who instantly whipped her heads towards them.

Well, shoot.

.

The book was very, very odd. Yes, very odd, Raven decided. Since when did a book write itself? Even enchanted books didn't; they had some other source writing for them. Writing books instantly sent Raven's guards up since she had been betrayed. Her first love. Well, forget him, this book wasn't even talking. Just writing. In third person. About…Jump City?

Raven leaned in closer to the odd, white book, curiosity perked.

'Tan, majestic, and lovely. That's what she was. Though, not knowing it, the young waitress was in for her own living Hell…'

That's where it had stopped. Like it was writing out the present events. No kind of sorceress magic could do that. But…perhaps…witch magic? Not witch, possibly enchantress?

Raven eventually closed the book after realizing it wouldn't write anymore.


End file.
